


Iron Man (Oscar)

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: Iron Man but with rwby characters.
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	Iron Man (Oscar)

MARVEL  
Military trucks were the first to be shown as they drove in a line through a desert like area. The camera then panned to Oscar wearing a suit and black sunglasses in one of the trucks, holding a cup of whiskey and surrounded by soldiers.  
"No ones allowed to talk is that it?" Oscar asked as a soldier looked at him then looked down.  
"You can't talk?"  
"No, you intimidate them." A female soldier who was driving the truck said.  
"Good Oum, you're a woman." Oscar said and the whole truck began laughing.  
Oscar was shown standing in front of the soldiers and behind him was a massive canyon. He gestured for missiles to be aimed and looked back at the soldiers.  
"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Oscar asked.  
One of the missiles launched towards the canyon.  
"And I say." Oscar continued as the missile scrambled and became smaller missiles. "Is it too much to ask for both?"  
"I humbly present 'The Jericho'."  
The missiles exploded in a row at the canyon behind Oscar as he raised both his arms. The wind from the explosions managed to blow the soldier's caps off.  
The soldiers clapped as Oscar raised his glass of whiskey.  
"To peace." Oscar said.  
Suddenly, explosions rang around as most trucks exploded and Oscar's truck was being shot at with bullet holes appearing by her door.  
A man in a White Fang mask was shown as Oscar was, now out of the truck, screaming as more explosions happened in the background.  
Oscar was hit with an explosion point blank and it sent him flying back. Oscar was then shown unconscious on the ground.  
"Oscar Stark." A man said as Oscar was shown with a bag being taken off him head. His face was covered in scratches as blood ran down the side of his head.  
"Now you work for me." The man in a White Fang mask said.  
Oscar was shown in a dark cave-like area as he was hammering down something near a furnace. He wore a tank top as the center his chest was now glowing blue.  
"What are you building Stark?" A man asked.  
Oscar approached the man who was writing, using metal tweezers. Oscar placed an iron mask on the desk in front of the man.  
White Fang soldiers were shown holding guns as they looked at large doors in fear. There was one bang on the doors and it left a dent.  
Another bang was heard as a second dent was made.  
A large suit of armor burst out of the doors then the camera switched to outside of the base as everything exploded and burned. Oscar was shown flying out of the base as literally everything exploded.  
The camera switched to the metal doors of an airship being opened as people were taking pictures and camera's flashed.  
Oscar was shown with his arm in a sling and being helped down the airship ramp by Neptune.  
Your eyes are red," Oscar said as Ruby smiled at her with tears in her eyes.  
"Your tears for your long lost boss?" Oscar asked.  
"Tears of joy," Ruby said. "I hate job hunting."  
"Yeah well, vacations over." Oscar said as he walked past her.  
A beautiful house at a mountain was shown and the inside was much nicer.  
"Welcome home, sir." a voice said in the house as everything automatically turned on.  
"Hey bring up the scanner, will ya?" Oscar said.  
Oscar was shown typing in a technological lab, then she was shown being scanned.  
Oscar was shown on a red carpet, in a suit as people took pictures of him. He was then shown side hugging Jacques as they both looked at the crowd.  
"What happened over there?" Jacques asked.  
"I had my eyes opened." Oscar said. "I wanna protect the people!"  
Oscar was shown putting on a iron mask as blue holograms were being shown to her. He was then shown wearing a red iron gauntlet, he aimed it at a target and it fired. The target exploded as Oscar's arm flew back as recoil.  
Jacques was shown meeting the man in the White Fang mask.  
"A man with a dozen of these." The White Fang soldier said as he showed Jacques the schematics for Oscar's iron suit.  
"Will rule all of Vacuo."  
Oscar was shown wearing two iron gauntlets and iron boots. The boots and gauntlets were rocket powered and Oscar was hovering over the ground. He flew a little bit to the right and landed with a thud.  
"Yeah, I can fly." Oscar said.  
Most were shocked upon seeing at the level of technology.  
Oscar was shown in a silver iron suit as he flew out of his house into the sky and into the city.  
"Let's see if this dog can hunt." Oscar said in his suit.  
Oscar flew higher as one of the boots malfunctioned and he fell from the sky.  
"Whoa!!!" Oscar shouted.  
Oscar crashed through his ceiling, then the floor, and landed on one of his cars as a fire extinguisher sprayed at him.  
"Sir, the upgrade is complete." The robotic voice said.  
"Tell you what, throw a little hot rod red in there." Oscar said.  
Oscar was shown equipping his iron suit in an awesome way. As the suit finished and being equipped, the tech in his chest glowed brighter.  
"Damn." Neptune said.  
"Good luck keeping up." Oscar said as the mask was put on and the eyes glowed blue.  
Oscar was shown flying in front of two jets, he stopped and flew backwards, making the planes part. The two pilots looked between each other and saw that Oscar was gone, when he was actually under one of the jets.  
Jacques was shown in his own suit and it was very big. Ruby was shown in front of him, looking at him in fear.  
Oscar was then shown being kissed by Ruby.  
HEROES AREN'T MADE  
THEY'RE BUILT  
Oscar was shown catching a car that was flying towards him.  
Oscar was shown fixing the suit as he was still wearing it.  
"What's going on here?" Ruby asked in shock.  
"Let's face it this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." Oscar said casually.  
Oscar was shown fighting Jacques as he hit him with a car.  
Oscar was shown being drowned.  
Oscar was shown gambling then he was shown blocking bullets being fired off from Jacques suit.  
There's been speculation that I've been parading around a superhero." Oscar said to a crowd.  
Oscar was shown doing a superman punch to Jacques as he's suit exploded. A blue energy beam was shown in the middle of the city.  
"I'm just not the-the hero type. Clearly." Oscar said.  
A tank fired at Oscar and he dodged the shot. He raised his right arm and a small rocket popped up, the rocket fired and hit the tank.  
Oscar walked away from the tank and it completely exploded.  
IRON MAN


End file.
